


Am I A Good Sportsman !

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: Bill discovers The Doctor's collection of sporting trophies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Am I A Good Sportsman !

"What?" scoffed Bill, eyes widening at the latest unlikely fact she's discovered about The Doctor's past.

She was rummaging through a cardboard box of sports trophies in one of the TARDIS storerooms.

In her hand was a baggy velvet cap; dark blue, a tassel, and ' _Ancient Egypt vs Classical Greece_ ' embroidered across the front in gold.

"I had a thing about Egyptian hats for a while, OK?" shrugged The Doctor.

"So naturally, you thought, 'I know how to get one! I'll be an international footballer!' "

Bill's expression said, 'What a stupid idea'.

The Doctor's gesture and expression replied, 'You're holding proof it worked'.

"Just like that," said Bill, without adding, 'Typical'.

"More or less. Well, I had to play in the league first. But as top scorer for Tutankhamen Hotspur - I soon got called up."

"And what about this?"

Bill was rubbing a stained silver cup with some spit on her thumb.

"Ah. World Marbles Champion, I believe. I beat Lord Elgin in the final. A very bad loser - ran off with the lot."

"And this?"

She dangled a small medal on a tatty silk ribbon.

The Doctor winced slightly, and said sadly, "I can't ever go back there. 1066. William The First would kill me. He used to hate it when I beat him at conkers."


End file.
